ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon of My Heart
Amazon of My Heart is the 18th episode of Justice League: Knights of Rao. Characters Featured Characters * Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira (flashback and main story) * Terra / Tara Markov (flashback and main story) (origins revealed) Supporting Characters * Hippolyta (flashback and main story) * Amelia Markov (flashback and main story) * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Kyle Rayner ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Mera (flashback and main story) ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow * Lois Lane (flashback and main story) * Sun-Rose / Esperanza Del Rey Villains * Brainiac (first full appearance) * Maxima (first appearance) (flashback and main story) Other Characters * Alexa * Viktor Markov (flashback only) Summary While the Justice League, now rejoined by Superman, works to stop another threat by Brainiac, Terra explores Themyscira to learn more about Wonder Woman's history. The young heroine will in turn learn more about her own past when Hippolyta reveals Diana's biggest part of Tara's life. Plot As she watches News of Wonder Woman attending to children in an orphanage, Tara recalls the day she met the Amazon Princess for the first time (which is also the day she discovered her powers). She was playing with a fox her mother adopted until she witnessed Wonder Woman battling the Almeracian queen Maxima. Just after the Amazon Princess defeated the villainess, Tara watched as Maxima attempted to stab Diana in her back with a hidden dagger. But before Maxima could do it, Tara surprising made the first use of her powers by forging numerous stone pillars which badly injured Maxima. Right after the alien queen was removed from Earth, Tara tried to run away to avoid punishment until she was spotted by Wonder Woman. Seeing kindness in Tara's heart, Diana lovingly sympathized with her and the two formed a Mother-and-Daughter like friendship. Before Diana left, Tara gave Diana a small locket with a picture of herself so that Diana would never forget about her. Diana vowed that she never would and they shared a small but loving farewell embrace. Since then, Tara started dreaming of becoming a heroine like Wonder Woman is. Back in the present, Tara grows curious over the fact that there is something more between her and her heroine and decides to travel to Themyscira to find her answers. In the Watchtower, the Justice League are alerted of the incoming invasion of Brainiac, who is planning to attack Argo and Kandor, the Kryptonian cities Superman and his Blue Lantern Corps had restored''Enter the Knights'' sometime ago. After hearing that Maxima is cooperating with Brainiac, Wonder Woman starts thinking about Tara, whom Superman assures that she is fine and back to her family, which Diana is happy to hear as she is aware that it was Clark who saved her and trained her''Lost Girl'' to be a heroine. The Leaguers eventually set out to launch their attack on Brainiac. Meanwhile, Terra arrives in Themyscira with help from Sun Rose, who then leaves to Zamaron, and slowly explores the Island. Just then, she encounters Diana's mother Hippolyta in her Throne. The Amazon Queen was waiting for her in there and surprisingly addresses Terra for her real name. Tara wonders if Superman had told Hippolyta about her when he and Arisia Rrab helped the Amazons battle the Spartans''Knights of Olympus, and Hippolyta reveals that she also knows her because she knows Tara's mother Amelia; the Amazon Queen reveals that Amelia was her most appreciated and beloved protegee and one of Diana's childhood best friends alongside Lois Lane as well as for Diana's half-sister Mera. Hippolyta confirms this to be true with the images of Amelia's training with Diana, Mera and Lois as well as the Oracle's Eye (an artifact which allows the user to review the events of his/her past), which shows Tara numerous visions of her mother's past. Back in Brainiac's Skull ship, while the others contend with Brainiac, Wonder Woman has another battle with Maxima, who is determined to get revenge on the metahuman who foiled her attempt to kill Diana years ago, and defeats her once more. Just then, Maxima is given by Brainiac's computers a vision of Terra with her teammates and notices her Earth-bending abilities, learning in cold anger that Terra was responsible for her failure years ago. Just as the Almeracian Queen exacts to use one of Brainiac's teleporters to reach Terra and get her revenge on her, both Superman and Wonder Woman stop her and launch her out of the ship, transporting her to an unknown part of space where she ends up helplessly frozen. The Leaguers manage to escape the ship after Batman, Supergirl and Geo-Force override the engines, causing the ship to crash with Brainiac into a lifeless desert of an unknown planet, though Superman and Wonder Woman are not too confident that Brainiac is really gone for good. Back on Earth, Tara continues watching the visions shown by the Oracle's Eye, which finally reveals that Diana was there with Amelia and her husband Viktor when Tara was born and she showed her some very kind mother-like love. It is at this point that Tara happily accepts that Diana was more than just her heroine; she was also her godmother. Tara and Hippolyta share a very loving embrace before she left back home. Also, while heading to Metropolis, she encounters Diana, who was sitting next to the sea in a beach waiting for her and the two share another loving Mother-and-Daughter embrace as Diana admits how proud she is of Tara for what she did. The two eventually enjoy themselves with Esperanza, for whom Diana also expresses a Mother-and-Daughter affection, and Mera, who calls a herd of Orca Whales for them to ride in the sea. '''Voice Cast' * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov, Young Amelia Markov * Grey DeLisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Susanne Blakeslee as Queen Hippolyta * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Young Tara Markov, Young Diana, Carol Ferris' Ring * Kari Wahlgren as Amelia Markov * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Travis Willingham as Aquaman / Arthur Curry, Green Lantern Power Rings * Laura Bailey as Mera * Sam Riegel as Kyle Rayner * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey, Young Lois Lane, Young Mera * Wally Wingert as Flash / Barry Allen * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Dr. Caitlin Snow * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn Jonzz * Corey Burton as Brainiac, Viktor Markov * April Stewart as Maxima References Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao